


Kagehina fluff

by Soul_tra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_tra/pseuds/Soul_tra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama likes Hinata but can never find the right time to tell him how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagehina fluff

Hinata wiped sweat from his brow. Practice had become more intense now that it was finally summer and, with sunshine glaring into the gym, fatigue was starting to show on the court.  
  
"Everyone, time for a break"   
  
Hinata staggered away from the court towards where his bottle sat, slumping down next to it before gulping half the contents in one go. Now re-hydrated and replenished he looked right to see Kageyama stood next to him also taking a swig from his bottle.   
  
"Huh, what're you looking at?"   
  
Feeling irritated at Kageyama's response he replied.   
  
"N-nothing"   
  
He stood up, facing Kageyama   
  
"Just wondering if the king could go for one more round, or does he need pampering before he can give another toss"   
  
"Haahh?!! Is that a challenge?"   
  
Grinning, the smaller boy then started running towards the net, the other chasing close behind.   
  
"Hey, Hinata-boke don't run so fast you'll..."   
  
But he was cut short when a loud slam echoed the gym, signalling that Hinata had slipped and fallen on his face.   
  
"Hinata! Are you okay?"   
  
Sugawara and Daichi ran over to the boy, the others following. Slightly shaking, he stood up.   
  
"Hey, Hinata. Your nose is bleeding"   
  
"Ah"   
  
Noticing the blood trickling down from his nose he quickly clasped his hands over it to stop the blood from falling on the floor. Kageyama strode up from behind Hinata, pulling his hands away from his face to hold a tissue over his bleeding nose, taking Hinata as well as the rest of the team by surprise.   
  
"Captain, I'm going to take Hinata to the nurse"   
  
"O-okay"   
  
And with that Kageyama led Hinata by his hand outside, while the team watched in them awe.   


* * *

  
The two boys sat on the bed in the infirmary, one holding a tissue over the others nose.   
  
"Damn it, the bleeding isn't stopping. Where's that nurse anyway!"   
  
While Kageyama eyed the door, Hinata had been looking down at his shoes feeling flustered.   
  
"Um, Kageyama. I can hold the tissue, you don't need to"   
  
Kageyama suddenly turned his head to look at the other as though only just realising he had his hand there and removed it, allowing the other to place his hand over his nose instead. An awkward silence fell over the two and minutes started to feel like hours. After waiting a while, Hinata spoke.   
  
"Hey, Kageyama, I think the bleeding's stopped. We should probably go back to practice now"   
  
"Huhh. No way, what if you've damaged your head or some shit!"   
  
"I feel fine so let's go back. The team's probably waiting"   
  
But before Kageyama had a chance to reply the infirmary doors swung open and the nurse walked in.   
  
"Oh, you were waiting for me? What seems to be the problem then?"   
  
After a quick examination the nurse decided that there was nothing wrong, leading to Hinata to grin at Kageyama in a way that said "I told you so" which quickly disappeared when she mentioned that it would probably be best for Hinata not to go back to practice.   
  
"Che, If I'm fine why can't I just go back to practice?"   
  
"You heard her, it's best if you don't" Kageyama said as he closed the door behind them.   
  
Pouting, Hinata looked at the floor.   
  
"Hey, Hinata. I think it's best if I walk you back"   
  
Shooting an irritated glare at Kageyama, the smaller boy replied.   
  
"What!? I'm fine, I don't need you to walk me home"   
  
Kageyama scowled at Hinata.   
  
"What if you fall over again boke!?"   
  
"I won't, I can take care of myself!"   
  
Why was he so worried about him? It's not like he was delicate or anything.   
  
"Ugh, this is stupid, I'm leaving"   
  
But before he could storm off a hand grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving. He struggled in its grasp.   
  
"Hey, Kageyama! Let go!"   
  
Kageyama looked him in the eye and he stopped struggling.   
  
"Kageya-"   
  
"I'm worried about you, idiot!"   
  
The corridor feel silent as the two boys stared at one another. Kageyama finally let go of Hinata's arm and looked away.   
  
"S-sorry"   
  
"Fine"   
  
"Huh"   
  
Hinata turned his face so he looked at Kageyama, slightly blushing.   
  
"If you're worried then I'm fine with walking home with you"   
  
"O-okay"   
  
As they started walking, the taller boy averted his face, hiding his insuppressible smile.   


* * *

  
"Um, this is my house just here"   
  
They had spent the whole way talking about volleyball and the time that they had walked had only felt like a few minutes (when in reality it was around an hour and a half). 

"Oh, okay"  
  
"Will you be okay walking back? Your house is quite a while away isn't it?"   
  
Kageyama felt touched by Hinata's concern and held back the urge to smirk.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can get the bus back"   
  
"I-I see"   
  
Slightly red in the face, he contemplated whether he should say anything else.   
  
"Um uh, Kageyama... thanks for walking me back"   
  
A few moments passed before Kageyama finally reacted.   
  
"Hey, Hinata. I need to tell you something"   
  
"Huh, okay"   
  
The black haired one took a deep breath before he spoke   
  
"Hinata, the way I feel about you, I-"   
  
But he was cut off mid-sentence by the opening of Hinata's door.   
  
"Ni-chan! Mama says dinner's ready!"   
  
"Oh, Natsu" Hinata responded, turning his head around to face her.   
  
"Sorry Kageyama, I'll see you tomorrow"   
  
"O-okay"   
  
The taller one watched as the small gingers disappeared behind the closing door.   
  
"Damn it"   
  
He was so close to saying it today but like always, something had gotten in the way. He sighed and looked up into the sky. He'd better get back before it got dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! So um, this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm really sorry if its bad, I tried. Anyway I'll probably continue it if people like it and if you have any feedback on it please tell me, I'd love to hear back from you. Thanks!!! :)


End file.
